


Ocean

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [100]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Community: 10_prompts, Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ponytailed angel and her vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean

Lucy had never seen the ocean before the angel came for her. Now she has: now she has seen for herself the great diversity of life there.

 _This is what we're trying to protect,_ the angel says.

 _I know,_ Lucy answers.


End file.
